


Weeks pass and John doesn't show

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: Drawesome, Loneliness, M/M, Pining, Traditional Media, Wingart, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Wild, winged John on the mainland, missing Rodney and afraid that they've harmed him.NSFW - naked back view of John.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Weeks pass and John doesn't show

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rise and Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/705370) by trinityofone. 



> Drawtober - the prompts were wings and rock. Medium: Fineliner and dip pen drawing, inks for the colouring.  
> This is an illustration for trinityofone's [Wing Trilogy](http://web.archive.org/web/20081211235108/http://trinityofone.unrealwords.com/fiction.html) ([The Man Who Rose From Earth](http://web.archive.org/web/20081211235108/http://trinityofone.unrealwords.com/manwho.html), [Flux](http://web.archive.org/web/20081211235108/http://trinityofone.unrealwords.com/flux.html), [The Rise and Fall](http://web.archive.org/web/20081211235108/http://trinityofone.unrealwords.com/risefall.html)) in which an ancient device gives John wings and he goes feral, flying all the time and living mostly on the mainland. After Rodney also develops wings, John stays away for some time, afraid Rodney's been locked away and harmed. This is John missing Rodney while they're apart. But read the stories, they're wonderful and haunting. John's wings were done using [a tutorial by Mary Sanche](https://youtu.be/sPvVHHRPmns) about drawing bird wings.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/d859/3bqm6i12nlmhooczg.jpg)

****  
  



End file.
